All bets are off
by Issie1327
Summary: Mia and Letty enjoy challenging each other, but rarely consider the consequences of those actions. Take a look...Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a really dirty idea I had. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fast and the furious, just this idea.**_

 _ **P.S Jack won't be in this fan fiction as he is at Mia's grandmother's house for the week, just for this story. But he will be referenced.**_

* * *

 _ **Lunchtime**_

"Your late…Does it have anything to do with my brother mounting you to a piece of furniture" Mia asked

"Yeah…He stopped by for a snack" Letty told Mia

"Let me guess he demanded you make him something to eat. That would be very typical of Dom" Mia smiled

"Well actually I was the snack." Letty blushed

"Oh gross. You and Dom have way to much sex. And I have a kid"

"You and Brian have way to little sex. Besides Dom is very skilled in that department, besides I doubt you guys would manage you guys aren't exactly very sexual"

"That is not true we just do other things together rather than have sex non-stop. If we want to we could have as much sex as you and Dom, but we prefer our way. On the other hand you and my brother could never have sex like me and Brian; you wouldn't know what to do with yourselves. Since all you do is hump like rabbits. You would probably be divorced come Friday" Mia told her confidently

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's not I was just being honest."

"Dom and I could survive on as much sex as you and Brian. We could even do no sex at all. Heck we could do it for an entire week"

"Really? Well Brian and I could have as much sex and you and Dom for an entire week"

"Alright let's make a bet. One week let's switch sexual lives"

"What about the boys?"

"What about the boys this is between you and me they will just have to handle it…" Letty told Mia knowing very well that Dom would be pissed as hell regarding the bet. Lord knows the if it was up to him he would fuck her all day non-stop the man is like a lion ,an alpha that's for sure.

"They won't agree to it unless we put something in it for them" Mia confessed

"So what do you suppose we reward them?" Letty asked "Maybe we can make bets for them"

"Well, Brian will do it on the condition that if we win Dom has to drive an import for a week, that's all he ever dreams of really and in return Brian will drive an all American muscle of Dom's choice if we lose." Mia told her "Problem is getting Dom to agree to that"

"No shit…" Letty sighed

"It's not too late to back out, I won't rub it in your face too much" Mia smiled

"Nah it's a bet and that's for both me and Dom" Letty grinned. Though internally she had no idea what the hell she just did.

"Let's discuss how exactly this goes down." Mia started "So no sex between you and Dom for one whole week. This excludes fingering, blowjobs and any form of oral. Lord knows that Dom is a complete bitch when his going through a dry spell and everyone in sight suffers the consequences. And no Letty you can't put in the tip. Deal?"

"Fuck. Alright" Letty sighed "So in terms of you and Blondie, you guys have to have sex upon text on any surface of our choice. I don't care if you consider it indecent or shit like that you do it. And I will know if you didn't cause A.I know what you look like after sex from the sneaking around you did in high school and B.I know what hurts when and why? So don't try and cheat"

"Same to you."

"Then we got ourselves a deal."

 **Few Hours Later**

 **Brian and Mia**

"So me and Letty were at lunch and we got into this heated discussion on how her and Dom have way to much sex more then is necessary."

"Tell me about it. I would never have that much sex" Brian told her as he packed the groceries

"And then she insinuated that we wouldn't manage to have sex like them cause we aren't as sexual or something like that. Can you believe it? "

"I can't believe it…Seriously"

"I know right" Mia threw her arms in the air then placed them on her hips

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?" Brian turned to look at Mia

"What?" Mia looked disbelieving at her husband

"I bought more mustard we already have so much…wait what were you talking about?" Mia looked pissed

"Listen, I made bet with Letty that we could have just as mush sex as they do daily for an entire week and that her and Dom couldn't go a week without actual sex."

"You did what? I don't know about this Mi."

"Relax. All we have to do is have sex upon text from Letty on a chosen surface of their choice anytime, anywhere"

Brian looked doubtful

"And if we win Dom has to drive an import of your choice for a whole week and you have to drive an American muscle of his choice if we lose." Mia added

"Dom…In an import." Brian smiled to himself "Alright. I'm in"

"Yes I love you Brian" Mia hugged Brian as she texted Letty _It's on_

 **Dom and Letty**

"Ugh fuck yes Dom…Don't stop!" Letty screamed

Dom currently had Letty bent over behind the couch as he fucked her senseless. Letty's moans got louder and louder.

"Touch yourself" Dom instructed

"I…I can't. So good" Letty who was in pure ecstasy couldn't understand anything, so Dom moved her hands to her clit for her where she slowly started to please herself as Dom pounded in to her from behind

"Fuck…you so tight"

"I have to come Dom" Letty begged as she gripped the couch till her knuckles turned white. As they both reached they climax. Letty put her shorts back on and Dom buttoned his jeans up again.

"You know I love a challenge right" Letty told Dom as they moved to cuddle on the couch

"That's why I'm with you."

"So at lunch today Mia said we have too much sex because we have nothing else to do and we too sexual. I told her that she and Blondie have too little sex. So we sort of made a bet."

"You and Mia make the worst bets…What is it?"

"Well…She challenged us to go a week without sex we can still do oral and I challenged her to have sex with Brian upon text request from me on any given surface of choice regardless of where or when,"

"You know I don't like this…at all"

"I know Papi, but see since you guys are involved in this bet"

"No shit"

"If Mia and Brian win you have to drive an import chosen by Brian for a week, but if you win he has to drive muscle for a week" Letty looked at Dom hopeful

"Brian in muscle… Uh. Alright, but"

"But"

"I want something else…something from you. You are asking me to go a week without sex"

"So what do you want Husband?"

"Bondage, you, upstairs and bedpost"

"Dom you know I hate that submissive shit…I hate being tied up. I have no control…you do"

"What scared I will take advantage of you?"

"Yes…"

"Take it or leave it"

"Fuck. Fine .You get your stupid rope"  
"Awesome" Dom kissed her neck as she grabbed her phone and replied to Mia _Hope you ready to lose…_

"Let the games begin…"

* * *

 _ **Lol I hope you enjoyed that.**_

 _ **Just an idea will be a few chapters I am hoping to keep it at 5 chapters.**_

 _ **Oh and the request from DomLettyForever will be up soon something is missing so just let me fix that then I will update my one shots with a few chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Honestly…I was so afraid people wouldn't like it I am glad you did and I hope that the chapters that follow don't disappoint.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own fast and the furious, just this idea.**_

* * *

 **Day 1**

 _ **Garage**_

Dom and Letty worked on their cars silently before Letty walked in.

"Morning Blondie…" she greeted Brian "Hey" Letty greeted Dom as she walked up and kissed him before moving over to see what he was working on.

"So Blondie huh?" Brian questioned "I thought we were passed this you know I helped give you a nephew right and married your best friend. We basically family."

"Yeah, well you can't pick your family and Mia is Hot so any baby she had would have been adorable" Letty argued..

"You checking out my sister?" Dom asked

"Maybe…" Letty whispered and leaned in to kiss Dom who then deepened the kiss. Dom then held Letty tight around her waist and pulled her more towards him.

" Yo Dom, What colour do you prefer blue or green?" Brian asked.

"What?" Dom stopped kissing Letty.

"I was just thinking what colour Skyline I should get for you to drive thought I would give you the choice to input…" Brian smiled.

"You think you pretty smart …Huh?" Dom asked Brian.

"Oh it's a definite." Brian smiled his cocky smile that annoyed the crap out of Dom.

"We'll see what Mia thinks when I tell her you interrupted us, which means you interrupted what would have been an early win for her." Letty smiled.

"Shit!" Brian swore.

"That reminds me I have a text to send Mia….Hope you have condoms handy Brian." Letty laughed as she grabbed her phone and walked out to text Mia.

"Let…" Dom begged

"Sorry…, but he should have" Letty kissed his cheek as she headed out.

"Dom…you got any?" Brian asked.

"No, but even if I did they probably wouldn't fit." Dom insulted.

"Funny, Mia's going to kill me." Brian threw his rag on a nearby table as he took a seat on an abandoned crate.

"Don't worry Brian…" Brian looked up at Dom sincerely "I'll teach Jack all about American muscle."

"Ass" Brian said.

 _ **Outside**_

 _Letty:_ _Garage bathroom in 10 minutes._

 _Mia: Seriously?_

 _Letty: Yes…_

 _Mia: It's Dirty._

 _Letty: Want to quit?_

 _Mia: Be there in five minutes…_

 _Letty: Oh and grab condoms Blondie doesn't have any…_

 _Mia: Uh fine._

After texting Mia, Letty returned to the garage.

"Dom! Let's go get lunch." Letty said as she walked up to Dom.

"Why cause I just texted a Mia a time and a place? Unless you want to hear Brian drill her in the bathroom" Letty said.

"Okay….Okay fuck. And we aren't doing it in there ever again." Dom added as he grabbed his car keys.

"Whatever you say papi" Letty said "Yoh Blondie disinfect after your activities"

"Whatever…We aren't doing it in there" Brian argued.

Just as they were about to continue Mia entered.

"Like hell you aren't…get in me O'Conner!" Mia shouted.

"Yes…mam" Brian followed her.

"It's so small in here…how are we supposed to?" Mia questioned.

"We could use the door" Brian suggested.

"I guess, honestly I have no idea how they do this…" Mia sighed.

Brian and Mia eventually found a way to do it. A rather uncomfortable position which resulted in a few injuries. It honestly wasn't any consolation that the entire time they were busy Mia was thinking of all the weird positions Dom had Letty in. She would have to ask Letty if it was pleasurable for her cause she was in so much pain with her back against the door and it was a toilet for goodness sake. How horny were they, honestly they could easily drive home? It was only day one and Mia had no idea if she would be able to make it. Throughout the day Mia continued to receive text messages with random locations and times.

 _11:30 Jack's room (On cushion)_

 _14:00 Refrigerator (Door's open)_

 _15:15 Sliding door_

 _16:46 Stairs_

At 18:00 Mia had just finished up with dinner with the occasional help from Letty like passing the salt. Mia was completely exhausted and barely able to function without the aches and pains.

"Shit!" Mia yelled as she was about to bend to pick up something she dropped. "Letty could you please hand that to me."

"Jeez…Mia you alright?" Letty asked Mia

"Yeah…Any tips on how I can get rid of these pains?" Mia asked

"Well…" Letty bent down to retrieve the fallen item handing it to Mia. "Dom usually gives me a full body massage."

"Gross…" Mia said as she walked out to the lounge.

"Mia…not that kind of a massage." Letty sat down next to her on the opposite end of the couch.

"Brian sucks at giving massages." Mia confessed.

"No shit…Seriously?" Letty was shocked wasn't Brian the gentle one.

"Yeah…, but I love him all the same." Mia said,

"Of course you do…I'll tell the guys we ready to eat." Letty said as she got the guys from the back yard.

After supper Dom and Letty returned to the house. Dom had decided to sign their childhood home over to Mia as some the memories it held for him weren't as happy. Somehow Mia always managed to see the bright side and Dom, not so much. They still lived near though, just down the street so that the family was close in case anything happened, but they did need their privacy.

Later that evening while lying in bed Dom couldn't help, but admire his wife. Her simple beauty she had an external strength without a doubt. It was nothing like her internal strength. Leticia Ortiz –Toretto was beautiful in her simplicity, loyalty and undying love. 20% Angel and 80% Devil. She was his ride or die and he would always love her.

"What you staring at old man?" Letty asked as she caught Dom staring.

"You…ain't it obvious" Dom smirked.

"Yeah, well you can look, but you can't touch." Letty smiled.

"I thought marriage meant I could hit it wherever, whenever and however?" Dom asked.

"No way… it just meant you get to hit what others can't." Letty smiled and tapped Dom's nose as he laid down beside her.

"You know what I just did in the bathroom…" He looked at Letty "I had to jerk off and to make it worse for the first time in my life Brian is getting more action then me. And it just so happens to be with my sister. I haven't done that since 9th grade." Dom sighed.

"You could have asked for my help. We are allowed to have oral you know." Letty said as Dom turned towards her and begins to run his hands up her legs to her inner thighs.

"How about dessert then?" Dom asked.

"Well…dig in Mr Toretto." Letty closed her eyes and awaited pleasure.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know if you want to see less or more of anything. And please Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter…I am looking for a Beta-reader. Someone to discuss ideas with and point me in the right direction, if you are interested let me know and I know my juicy scenes are not that juicy I apologize I am trying and slowly learning.**_

 _ **There is a bit of Day 2 then the rest of this chapter is Day 3.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fast and the furious or else they would be more Dotty.**_

 _ **P.S: I have been very ill and setting up stuff for school and I have been going to interviews I apologise. I am truly sorry. This is a short update, but in the next chapter I promise both couples encounter problems and maybe …just maybe all bets are off. It will also be much much longer.**_

* * *

 **Day 2 O'Conner House.**

"Honestly man I don't know how Dom does it?" Brian told the guys.

"Man…why are you complaining? You should be thanking Dom and Letty they took your sex life from level 0 to level 10." Roman said.

"I don't like it, it's rushed and half the time Mia just wants it over with due to the positions and all the random surfaces." Brian defended.

"Damn….Quick sex in random places at random times. You must be going through hell." Tej said sarcastically.

Dom and Han walked out into the backyard with coronas to join the guys.

"What's going on?" Dom asked as they took they seats and handed out the coronas.

"Just listening to Brian complain about having more sex …" Roman said.

"You know if it's too much to handle then just quit, my sister loves you as you are." Dom told Brian as he smirked.

"No way man…How's the desert Dom?" Brian asked.

"Optional" Dom told Brian.

"So how you dealing man…you don't get anything for a week?" Tej asked.

"Damn…That's rough. Ain't nothing like seeing a cookie you like and being denied touching it." Roman explained in deep thought.

"You talking from experience…Roman?" Han asked.

The guys all cracked into a laugh at Roman's expense.

"Man…I am just saying. It ain't right. You married her that's your shit now." Roman said.

Brian's phone beeped. It was a text from Mia. He read through the message and looked a t Dom.

"At the supermarket…Seriously?" Brian asked Dom as he stood up about to meet Mia.

"Letty wanted to try something different. Besides the queue was long." Dom told him.

All the guys laughed as Brian ran to his car.

"He ain't gonna make it…" Dom said as he continued to drink from his corona.

* * *

 **Day 3 Toretto House**

The morning of Day 3 Dom was awoken by Letty kissing her way down his chest, along his stomach and over his painfully stiffening cock. Letty took him in her hand and slid the head of his cock backwards and forwards along her slick lips.

"Fuck…" Dom basically whispered.

Letty took his full length into her mouth then pulled him up and out. Teasing him. Then with her tongue she started plunging his hard cock back into her mouth as far as he could go down her throat.

Dom started to grip her hair a sure sign that he was about to come. Not long after Dom had cum in Letty's mouth, where she diligently licked him up. Then moved her body slowly back up to him where she kissed him deeply.

"Morning…"Dom said after she pulled away.

"Good Morning" Letty giggled and was about to move before Dom flipped and hovered over her.

"Nice…morning treat." Dom started placing kisses all over Letty's body.

"Dom…we can't" Dom placed a hand over her mouth to silence her complaints.

Without removing his hand, he slid down her body and began to lick her out. He buried his face in her core with reckless fervour, tongue fucking her and all at the same time dancing his fingers over her clitoris until she was bucking up to meet his mouth desperate to cum. Soon they had a rhythm going with Letty rocking into Dom's hand .She lasted only a few minutes before he brought her to climax with such pleasure.

Once Dom was done he removed his hand from her mouth and watched her.

"What nothing to say?" Dom asked as he watched her try to regain her breath, while she laid there tangled in sheets and panting.

 **O'Conner house**

Letty decided to first Mia during lunch and catch up on some girl time since both have been a bit pre-occupied lately. She also invited Gisele and Ramsey to join them as it had been a while.

"Mia! We here, get your ass down here." Letty yelled as they entered the house.

"This place is so homely…." Gisele said looking around.

"Tell me about it…" Ramsey added

"That is the idea, to turn a house into a home." Mia said as she made her way down the stairs slowly taking one step at a time. "You here to hand deliver the next time and location?" Mia asked with pure exhaustion.

"No…Relax I thought I'd feed you first." Letty smiled.

"How kind of you." Mia added.

"We finally agreed on Thai…since Gisele wanted Chinese, Letty wanted Cuban and wouldn't stop arguing so I picked my own random choice and place." Ramsey said as she helped Gisele unpack the food.

"What can I say I like my Cuban." Letty laughed.

"Every woman I have ever met likes your Cuban" Mia said. "Except Ramsey…maybe."

"I most definitely see the appeal with Dom, he has great physic, always has a plan, a real-life bad boy/hero and his voice is to die for. " Ramsey said leaving the women around the table completely speechless. "But his married and I know that."

"Right…Let's eat." Letty added.

"So ladies how you guys holding up regarding the bet." Gisele asked curiously.

"Brian is a great lover…and its fun." Mia said.

"Really?" Ramsey asked.

"Mmmhhh" Mia answered.

"Letty?" Ramsey asked.

"Dom has very talented fingers and a mouth too. So I am all good. Best of all his got so much sexual needs once this bet is over I probably won't be able to walk straight for a while." Letty told the girls.

"Gross…" Mia added.

"Change of topic…" Gisele suggested.

"Please…" Ramsey added.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed that. I will update soon hopefully.**_

 _ **Please review I need to know what you guys are thinking. This was just a filler chapter not the best I know. I will update twice this week promise…please stay with me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, for the late , and my M rated scene is not perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own TFATF, just the idea.

* * *

 **Day 4 18:00 pm**

Letty came home from the store with Mia. Only to see Brain in the backyard with a Corona surprising as him and Dom were supposed to be at the garage.

"Hey babe, what are you doing home so early thought you'd be at the garage?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah…Dom had an altercation with one of the clients and he got really pissed off and drove off. Said he needed to calm down." Brian told them.

"What do mean altercation?" Mia asked.

"The client sort of brought up Linder and stuff and Dom tried to keep his cool. The guy kept talking shit saying stuff like how Dom is a murderer basically and how he should be locked up in Lompoc. So Dom told us to close up shop early and that he was heading for a drive."

"I should probably head home and wait for Dom" Letty left hoping to reach Dom.

 **Back at the House-Dom and Letty**

"Hey…" Letty said as she walked in and noticed that the house was empty. Then she heard sounds from the garage.

"Thought you were with Mia"

"I was then Brian got home and he said you got really pissed off…"

"I'm not a murderer Letty; I'm not that…that boy I was before"

"I know that baby…I have the tendency to believe what you hear. They gotta pick sides you know that. It doesn't mean anything."

Letty tried to drag him away from the car he was working on.

"Dom maybe you should have a shower…"

"How likely am I to get you to join me?"

"Not very likely Dom…you know we still have the bet going on."

"Fuck! I can't do this much longer. I just want my wife."

"This is the last week I promise. I just need to get Mia to give up."

Both Dom and Letty made their way upstairs. Letty quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Mia.

 _ **Text**_

" _ **Front and Centre Backyard…The whole deal"-Letty**_

" _ **No way…Are you Serious?"-Mia**_

" _ **As a heart attack"-Letty**_

" _ **Fine…"-Mia**_

 _ **Text**_

 **Mia and Brian House[Sometime Later]**

"I can't believe that, that just happened…" Mia said as she put her head in her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Come on Mia, it wasn't that bad."

"Do you not remember what happen less than 30 minutes ago?"

 _30 Minutes Ago_

Just a Mia and Brian were in the middle of their activities [Lol]

 _Next Door_

"Grandma…Grandma. Can we play like they are?"

"Like who my little star?"

"Like the…the lady and her friend . Come on I will show you?"

"Oh my goodness….!" Mrs Luis exclaimed. This then captured the attention of the church members and in mere seconds everyone had got a glimpse at the show.

"Mia!" Mrs Luis tried to capture their attention.

"Brian, What is that?" Mia asked.

"What?" Brian asked panting

In time Mia heard and when she saw the crowd of people that she and Brian were on display for. She freaked out and ran in with Brian. Where she continued to have a break down.

"So what do you want to do?" Brian asked Mia

"I think that I need to have a serious chat with Letty…I mean I can't do it any more what if she only gets worse. I mean her and Dom have done some nasty shit. I can't risk our reputation."

"I guess you have a call to make and I have to get ready to see that stupid smirk on Dom's face. While I drive an muscle. He won't ever let me live this down." Brian said.

"I'm sorry…I got you involved in this." Mia apologised to Mia.

"It's alright…let's get some sleep and you can talk to Letty tomorrow." Brian said

"Yeah…"

* * *

 **Next Day at the Garage.**

Dom had been in the office since morning, he hadn't eaten the entire day and with everything that happened yesterday. He honestly just needed to be alone. Dom knew that he couldn't be around Letty without wanting her.

"Hey…" Letty said as she opened the office door. "I just finished up Hector's cousins car."

"Yeah, Sorry I forgot about that. Thanks." Dom said to Letty.

"It's alright. I'm err gonna get lunch with Mia.I just came to check if you wanted anything?" Letty asked.

"I'm good" Dom said.

"Alright…" Letty said walking out defeated.

"Letty…" Dom said "I just need some time, I love you."

"I love you too" Letty told him as she left for lunch with Mia.

 **At lunch**

"So…You really wanted to meet up? Everything alright. I don't need to kill Brian, do I?" Letty asked.

"No…uhmm. Regarding a situation that I would rather not discuss. I and Brian decided that… (Sigh) Alright, I quit. Letty you win…All bets are off."

"Seriously…?" Letty asked.

"Yeah…" Mia said.

"Yes! Yes! Sorry I just had too" Letty screamed.

"Whatever…just tell Dom to please take it easy on Brian."

"I will try…I am so going to rub in your face for the longest time." Letty told Mia.

"Actually I think I will go and get a special night for myself and Dom." Letty said as she paid the bill and ran out.

* * *

 **Back home at Letty and Dom's Place.**

Letty got home and put on her red Victoria's secret lingerie. Dom went straight upstairs after the gym and was met with candles lit and roses.

"Letty…" Dom called out as he set his bag down.

"Welcome home…" Letty opened the bathroom door.

"Wow, you look amazing. Am I expected not to touch you because I don't think…that will happen?" Dom said.

"Mia gave up at lunch today…although she wouldn't particularly tell me why." Letty said

"So all this is for me…" Dom said as he walked over to her.

"Uh huh, it's a gift to you for going along with this bet."

"Yeah" Dom said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah…So you gonna unwrap your gift or you just going to stand there."

Dom kissed her and they made out for a while before moving to the bed. Dom then pushed Letty against the bed and ripped her underwear off.

Dom then began to go down on her, finding her clitoris. He flicked his tongue against her clit and speed up with eating her out. Letty felt Dom pressing against her.

"Uh…I want to be on top…" Letty told immediately went for Dom's neck knowing that it was his weakest spot.

"Alright…"Dom said and as Letty began kissing him "Fuck, I missed you." He flipped them so that Letty was no on her back.

As Dom moved on to her neck, Letty started moaning.

"Yes…uh god yes" Letty moaned.

"God, I love you." Dom whispered.

Letty pulled Dom's shirt up. Dom quickly stood up from the bed and removed his pants. He laid her back down and kissed her feverishly. Then made his way into her and picked up speed as he kept going.

"Keep going, please don't stop" Letty said as she gripped the sheets.

Dom continued to spread her legs and sank deeper. He then held her hips in place as he continued to thrust into her. After hours upon hours Dom and Letty finally came to a stop. They simply lay tangled up with each other with just the bed sheets covering them.

"That was so amazing!" Letty said as she tried to re-gain breath control.

"Thanks." Dom said.

"For this, you're my husband."

"I mean for never judging about my past or my choices."

"I have always known the type of man that you really are. Even though you were an ass for a long period. You always had a heart of gold. Still do…"

"I love you…you're my ride and die. But for as long as we're married. No more crazy bets with Mia, alright." Dom said.


End file.
